April's Fool
by DarkAndStormyNight
Summary: Why does no one understand that today is an important day? Can't you read the date! Happy Birthday Usopp!


**Hey! Remember that person that wrote fanfictions and last updated oh I don't know, FOREVER AGO! Oh really? I thought they were a myth. YES, I HAVE RETURNED TO THE GLORY THAT IS FANFICTION! Though I never really left, I've just had no time and little inspiration to keep me going. Here's a Birthday ficlet for Usopp/Mr. Sogeking! Wow this turned out completely different than I thought it would lol. **

**Here's some fun facts for ya: 1) I originally had this story idea for at least two years now. 2) I started writing on this a little bit last year but failed to meet the deadline I wanted. 3) I suddenly remembered what today was, put on some Yoshida Brothers, and wrote this in about 20 minutes lol. My problem is, is that I have a crap ton of ideas but I just can't get my vision in writing. I'm working on it though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own such awesomeness!  
><strong>

**April's Fool**

Excitement couldn't even begin to describe how the Straw Hat Pirate's sniper felt. Whatever is a better synonym for it, that's what it was.

Besides having an awesome memory, I also have a pocket sized calendar! Yes, today is the day that every person loves.

'I can't believe today is my birthday!' Usopp thought, giggling to himself.

Yep, you guessed it, today April 1st, is Usopp's birthday.

'I wonder what the other guys are going to do to celebrate?'

Ideas were already formulating through his mind. 'Maybe I'll have a great big feast, one where I don't have to fight for my life to eat my meal!'

"Heehee."

"What are you doing laughing to yourself, idiot."

"Oh, Zoro!" Having been brought back from his thoughts, Usopp gave another wicked grin.

"Heh, do you know what today is Zoro?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on surely this is a fantastic day, is it not?" he replied, egging him on.

"No, not really." The long nosed man deflated at his words. Yawning, Zoro walked away.

"Hmm, well that certainly wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. Perhaps I was too subtle?" Snapping his fingers and nodding his head he came up with a new plan.

"Umm, Usopp?" Once again he was brought out of his devilish plots by a small tugging on his pants.

"Chopper!" 'Now I know he'll get it.' "What's up?"

Fidgeting some Chopper glanced from the floor up to his nakama. "Well Zoro told me to come see you because well..."

'Zoro!' Usopp thought. 'Maybe he's not as thick as I thought he was!'

"...he said that you were acting strange."

Not hearing the small doctor Usopp continued laughing to himself. "Oh no this is worse than I thought!" Chopper exclaimed.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"Eh! Why! And that's you!" yelled the startled Usopp.

"Oh! Well you seem better now. Are you feeling okay?"

Sighing he replied, "Yes, yes I'm fine. Oi Chopper do you know what today is?"

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, his answer was obvious to the other. Prepared this time, Usopp whipped out his calender.

"Oh, maybe I should go make some medicine." With that said the reindeer doctor took off.

"Well Chopper is not exactly the most observant in the world." Sigh. "Yosh! I shall get at least one Birthday congrats today!"

Now with some new found energy, Usopp began searching the ship.

The day was almost over and so far Usopp was not pleased.

"What's wrong with those guys?" He questioned, nearing tears.

Robin just smiled. Nami and Sanji got annoyed. Franky and Brook laughed. Luffy well, where was he?

"Oi, oi this wasn't supposed to happen."

"UUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSOOOOPPPPP!" Coming straight for the depressed sniper was a red blur.

"GAH! Lu-Luffy!"

"Yo! Shishishi."

"What was that for!"

"Well I haven't seen you all day!" the Straw Hat captain replied, standing up. "Why are you face first in the ground?"

"WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK IT IS!"

Finally remembering what he wanted to ask him, Usopp pulled out his calender once more. "Hey Luffy, do you know what day it is?" All it took was one glance before Luffy started bursting out laughing. "Argh, what's so funny!"

"Haha. Because Usopp, it's the 31st!"

"Eh?"

"Happy early Birthday."


End file.
